


A Fekete Ember

by MoiraLumi



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Other, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: Én büszke vagyok erre a darabra.Ez eléggé nehezített pálya volt.2017-es tavaszi mondoconra neveztem ezzel a szerzeménnyel, fanfiction kategóriában.A kiírás a következő volt: bármilyen fandomból lehetett ficit írni, csak kellett adni egy linket ismertetőhöz. Volt megadva három szöveg, három kép és három zene, ezek közül kellett választani egyet-egyet-egyet és beleszőni a fanfictionbe. Személyes véleményem szerint ez azért nem jó, mert az egyik elveszi a másiktól a jelentőséget, bőven elég lett volna egy vagy kettő.Node, az én választásom a következő volt:szöveg: "Ó, barátja és társa az éjszakának, te, aki örvendesz a kiontott vérnek és a kutyák ugatásának, aki sírok között vándorolsz az éjszakában, aki vér után szomjazol és rettegést hozol a halandókra, Gorgó, Mormó, ezerarcú Hold: fogadd kegyesen áldozatunkat!"képzene: Lindsey Stirling - Roundtable Rival





	A Fekete Ember

Azt, hogy Edward Pickering Upton ténylegesen eszét vesztette-e és a számára legjobb helyen, egy tébolydában tengeti életét, döntsék el azután, hogy elolvasták a beszámolómat. Ha a sors kegyes volt hozzá - és hozzám is -, akkor megőrült és minden, ami e lapokon van csupán fantazmagória, egy beteg elme hagymázas szüleménye és az emberiségnek, sőt az egész világegyetemnek van reménye és nem fogja elemészteni az abszolút káosz. Emellett vegyék azt is figyelembe, hogy a legritkább esetekben lehet felállítani olyan diagnózist, hogy két őrültnek ugyanolyan tévképzetei legyenek egymástól függetlenül. Töredelmesen be kell vallanom, hogy miután felszínesen foglalkoztam Upton esetével, nekem is furcsa látomásaim lettek. Ő most egy intézetben van, orvosok és ápolók felügyelete alatt, és talán így is a legjobb számára, hiszen ott állandóan őrzik és _Ő_ nem férhet hozzá, csupán trükkökkel, de az esztelenség lenne. Ha Upton meghalna egy kétes balesetben, akkor talán, hangsúlyozom talán, akadna valaki, aki hitelt adna hagymázas elbeszéléseinek, melyeket maga elég motyog és nyomozásba kezdhetne, aminek katasztrofális végkimenetele lehetne. Ma már tudom, hogy örömét leli az emberi elme kínzásában, és inkább kárhoztatja megalázó tébolyra a számára valamiért különleges kiszemeltjeit, semmit meggyilkolná őket. Én a magam részéről még tartom magam, és igyekszem elfelejteni, a tudatalattim legmélyebb bugyraiba száműzni a megszerzett csekély, ép ésszel szinte felfoghatatlan tudást bizonyos dolgokról és összefüggésekről. De eljöhet az idő, amikor az egyetlen menekülési kiutat választom, és pisztolyt szegezek a halántékomnak. Nem fog megremegni a kezem a végső döntéskor.

E vallomás elolvasása után teljesen világossá és érthetővé válik, miért rettegek annyira a sötéttől és miért félek az álmoktól és a hegedűtől. A sötétség és az álomvilág az ő birodalmuk, a lételemük.

Nem szükséges bemutatkoznom, a nevem nem mondana semmit, bizonyos pszichológiai körökben jól ismerik és ezek az emberek tudják, hogy lehet hitelt adni a szavamnak, nem vagyok gyenge idegzetű és nem vagyok hajlamos elragadtatni magam és hitelt adni az őrültek beszédének. Upton esetével akkor találkoztam, amikor az őt addig kezelő, nagy tiszteletnek örvendő, éltes kort megélt professzor felhagyott a praxis gyakorlásával és véglegesen nyugdíjba vonult. Tudta, hogy vonzódom a különleges esetekhez, ezért rám hagyományozta ezt az aktát. Upton akkor már féléve az intézet állandó betege volt, látogatói nem voltak. Talán éltek valahol rokonai, de azok nem keresték és ő sem kérlelte az ápolókat, hogy hadd léphessen kapcsolatba velük. Ez abból a szempontból mindenféleképpen különös volt, hogy a naplója lapjai közé csúsztatva találtam egy fotográfiát, mely egy vonzó fiatal hölgyet ábrázolt. Igazán feltűnő jelenség lehet vagy lehetett, mélyvörös ruhája ízlésesen kiemelte karcsú alakját, csigákba rendezett szőke haja rakoncátlanul omlott a vállára. Az egyetlen, ami elgondolkodtató a képen az az, hogy láthatóan valami sötét, istentelen rituálét végez a fotográfia készítése közben. A kép hátulján még csak egy esetlegesen odafirkantott megjegyzés vagy datálás sem volt. Igyekeztem utána járni, hogy ki lehet vagy lehetett a hölgy, de nyomozásom sajnos sikertelen eredménnyel zárult. Upton talán hálás volt a sorsnak, hogy senki olyat nem kellett ebbe belekevernie, aki esetlegesen közel áll hozzá. Naphosszat csak ücsörgött és a híg levegőbe bámult maga elé, olykor beszélt is, csak úgy, magának, senkit nem akart meggyőzni, megvédeni vagy eltántorítani. Néha kért papírt és rajzolt, sötét árnyalakokat izzó szemekkel, néha lázasan írt is - ez utóbbiakból került néhány oldal a birtokomba és ezek olvasása után határoztam úgy, hogy kissé mélyebben is utána nézek bizonyos dolgoknak. Nem másolom ide ezeket a sorokat, csupán összefüggéstelen, helyenként olvashatatlan félmondatokból és szavakból állnak. Ezek az iratok megsemmisültek, hamuvá lettek, mert elégettem őket. Nem hagyhattam, hogy mások is elolvassák és következtetéseket vonjanak le belőle, esetleg összeillesszenek néhány darabot a titáni mozaikképből.

Upton építész volt, az arkhami Miskatonic Egyetemen végezte a tanulmányait, és diplomája megszerzése után Arkhamben kezdett dolgozni és vizsgálódni bizonyos építészeti stílusok kérdéseiben. Innen egyenesen vezetett az út egy kor legendáinak tanulmányozásához, aztán pedig adott legendák vizsgálatához. Ehhez rengeteg irodalmat át kellett böngésznie, köztük egy-két okkult kötetet is, és ezek kapcsán rájött, hogy vannak bizonyos förtelmes kultuszok, melyek ősibbek az emberiségnél és már akkor istenkáromló, ocsmány hívei voltak, amikor ember előtti lények tapodták a földet.

A téli napfordulón látta az első olyan álmot, amire emlékezett és ami megrendítette, sőt megrémítette. Ekkor kezdett naplót vezetni ezekről a jelenségekről. Álmában egy fekete embert látott, aki tetőtől talpig fekete volt, mintha egy obszidiántömbből faragták volna, csak a szeme izzott ragyogó genny-sárgán, a pokol emésztő tüzének ígéretével. Kezdetben nem csinált vagy mondott semmit, Upton legalábbis így emlékszik, a lidércnyomás fokozatosan öltött testet. Először egy elégedett mosolyt vélt felfedezni a fekete, tökéletes arcon, aztán mintha szavakat formáltak volna az ajkai, később rituális jeleket rajzolt a levegőbe szálegyenesen kinyújtott, hosszú ujjával. Ezek az álmok kísértették, és nem is gondolnánk tébolyítóan borzasztónak, de minden éjjel visszatért hozzá a Fekete Ember és minden éjjel egyre többet és többet értett meg beszédéből.

Néhányszor még beszélgettem Uptonnal, amikor már hónapok óta nem voltam az orvosa, de mivel szívesen látott és úgy véltem, javít az állapotán, időnként meglátogattam. Az egyik alkalommal egy visszataszító, különös imádságot mormogott maga elé. Mintha ott sem lett volna, arcát a homályba rejtve csak suttogta áhítattal:

 

_Ó, barátja és társa az éjszakának, te, aki örvendesz a kiontott vérnek és a kutyák ugatásának, aki sírok között vándorolsz az éjszakában, aki vér után szomjazol és rettegést hozol a halandókra, Gorgó, Mormó, ezerarcú Hold: fogadd kegyesen áldozatunkat!_

 

Hogy milyen áldozatra gondolt, ma sem tudom, csak homályos sejtéseim vannak, és nem is akarom tudni, miféle szörnyistent jelentett számára a sápadt Hold, aki emberek kiontott vérét és belsőségeit áhítja. Elborzadtam a kántálás hallatán, és jótékonyan el is felejtettem. Egészen addig, amíg egyszer viszont nem hallottam álmomban. Egy hölgy kántálta, az a hölgy a fotográfiáról, és annyira felzaklatott ez a mantraszerűen ismételt iszonyú imádság, hogy ébredés után elhatároztam, hogy utána járok az eredetének. Egy barátom, akit megérthetik, hogy nem nevezhetek néven, legyen elég annyi, hogy a dekadens, de páratlanul tehetséges festő, Pickman, ismerőse volt, ajánlott néhány könyvet. Természetesen mind okkult témájú irodalom volt, többek között szerepelt köztük az őrült arab által írott borzasztó _Necronomicon_ , von Junzt betiltott _Unaussprechlichen Kulten_ ja és d’Erlette gróf undorító műve, a _Culte des Ghoules_ is.

Az intézet egy elmocsarasodott erdő mellett helyezkedett el. Nyaranta frissítő volt a levegő, ami általában jobb kedvre derítette a betegeket, de az esőkkel az elmúlás és rothadás párája lengte be a nehéz levegőt. Éjszakánként egy-egy magányos bagoly kísértetiesen a sötétbe huhogott, nagyon ritkán valami vadállat is hallatta a hangját, de jellemzően nem nagyon volt jele az életnek.

Egyszer felébredtem az éjszaka közepén, és mintha hegedűszót hallottam volna a távolból; ezután pedig több ízben pedig erre a kísérteties, dallamos muzsikára neszeltem föl. Egyszer aztán elhatároztam, hogy követem hívó szavát és megnézem a muzsikust. Bár ne tettem volna, azóta is átkozom magam balga kíváncsiságomért! Kibújtam az ágyamból, felöltöztem és elindultam a lápba a hegedűszó nyomán. Haladtomban cipőm és ruházatom mindinkább átázott a nyirkos, miazmás légtől, és arra gondoltam, hogy visszafordulok, amikor fényt láttam átszűrődni a rothadó fák penészes, lelógó ágai között. Sápadt volt és sárga, tűz adhatta. Felbátorodtam és mintha a zene is hangosabb lett volna egy árnyalatnyit. Tüskés, csenevész bokrok ölelte tisztáshoz érkeztem, és bátortalanul, de kíváncsian átkémleltem az ágak résein. A tisztás közepén hatalmas tűz lobogott, hosszú árnyékokat vetve a tarlóra, és a máglya körül torz szörnyek csürhéje vonaglott valami istentelen ritmusra. A hegedű vijjogott fölöttük, hangja átjárta a tisztást, a röhögő, kaffogó, ugató lények azonban nem e hangszer dallamára táncoltak. Nagyjából emberszerűek voltak, de akadt köztük olyan, aminek kutya feje vagy béka arca volt, másiknak hártyás keze, megint másiknak démoni ábrázata; egyik sem volt ember. A hegedűn az a hölgy játszott átszellemülten, megbabonázva, akit Upton fotográfiáján is láttam. Tébolyultan csak arra ösztönözte a hangszert, hogy rikoltozzon, de láthatóan nem volt magánál, hanem valamiféle rejtélyes transzba esett.

Hirtelen elhallgatott a hegedű, és vibráló csönd telepedett a muzsika helyére. Ekkor kórusban, röfögve és vihogva kántálni kezdtek a szörnyek. Förtelmes imájuk túlságosan is ismerős volt számomra.

 

_Ó, barátja és társa az éjszakának, te, aki örvendesz a kiontott vérnek és a kutyák ugatásának, aki sírok között vándorolsz az éjszakában, aki vér után szomjazol és rettegést hozol a halandókra, Gorgó, Mormó, ezerarcú Hold: fogadd kegyesen áldozatunkat!_

 

Iszonyodva megborzongtam és ösztönösen becsuktam a szemem. Talán azt reméltem, hogy ha kinyitom, már nem látom őket, mert csak hagymázas lázálom volt az egész, képzelődés, valami oknál fogva kigyulladt a láp és az oltókat szörnnyé festette a tűz árnyéka; vagy még mindig az ágyamban fekszem, hogy Upton őrült motyogása és feljegyzései befészkelték magukat az álmaimba. De amikor kinyitottam a szemem, a tűz a tisztás közepén lobogott diadalmasan, ocsmány lények rángatóztak valami túlvilági ritmusra, a hegedű pedig ismét jajongani kezdett. És a tűz mögött, a muzsikus hölgy mögött, ott állt egy alak. Teljesen fekete volt, és kopasz, mintha mosolygott volna, csak a szemei izzottak sárgán, és olyan érzésem volt, hogy engem néz. Nézett engem és mosolygott.

Kis híján felsikoltottam, de aztán úrrá lettem a kényszeren és amennyire csak telt tőlem csöndben megfordultam és visszasiettem az intézetbéli szobámba.

Nem beszéltem erről senkinek, de ismét segítséget kértem okkult, istenkáromló könyvek megszerzéséhez és kutatni kezdtem. Heteket töltöttem poros könyvtárakban és dohos, penészes, tiltott köteteket tanulmányoztam. Minél többet olvastam, annál gyakrabban tűnt fel a Fekete Ember az álmaimban. Nem emlékszem, mit tett vagy mondott, többnyire csak kellemetlen benyomásaim maradtak a lidércnyomás után, és hegedűszó emléke.

 

Azt hiszem, már tudom, ki a Fekete Ember.

Irgalom a lelkemnek, nem hagyhatom, hogy megkaparintsa.

 

Néhány hete úgy érzem, hogy figyelnek. Az utcán hömpölygő emberek tömegéből vizslató szemeket érzek magamon, és amikor odafordulok, hogy megnézzem, a szemem sarkából látok egy árnyat eltűnni, vagy egy hórihorgas, olajosan barna bőrű, csillogó arany ékszereket viselő, kopasz férfit mindentudó mosollyal a tömegbe olvadni.

Azóta a Fekete Ember minden éjjel felkeres. Néha csak rekedt hangon kántál istentelen, nem emberi torokból származó hangon ismeretlen, ősi nyelven, néha nem kért, tiltott tudásra okít, néha csak két mondatot üvölt az arcomba, engem pedig kiráz a hideg és nyirkos, hideg verejtékben fürödve ébredek. Szörnyű bizonyossággal vert gyökeret belém az iszonyú tudás korokról, lényekről, a világegyetem összefüggéseiről és felismerésekről. Az emberiség egy porszem, egy bosszantó szúnyog, amit ezek a lények egyetlen könnyed legyintéssel elsöpörhetnek és szándékukban áll ezt meg is tenni a jövőben. Még néhány évszázadig, talán évezredig szükségük van ránk, de aztán feltámadnak hamvaikból, hogy ismét birtokba vegyék azt, ami az övék. Mi csak kölcsönbe kaptuk a Földet, játszótér gyanánt addig, amíg _Ők_ alszanak. Ezt az iszonyatos jóslatot az őrült arab már tolmácsolta is a szörnyűséges irományában, melynek minden példányát meg kéne semmisíteni.

 

_"Meghalni nem halhat meg az, mi öröklétig áll_

_Számlálatlan korok során enyészik -- a halál"_

 

Csak szunnyadnak tetszhalott állapotban és arra várnak, hogy korcs híveik imái erőt öntsenek beléjük. Aztán, ha a csillagok állása kedvező lesz, ocsmány, abnormális, ép elmével felfoghatatlan geometriával épített ciklopszi városuk újra kiemelkedik a tenger sós hullámaiból és megjelenik a Föld felszínén, és akkor majd kísértenek minket álmunkban, elsuttogják förtelmes parancsaikat és megmutatják az igazságot, ami olyan elviselhetetlen, hogy elveszítjük az ép eszünket. Mi pedig engedelmeskedni fogunk.

A Fekete Ember is ezt ismételgeti.

 

_Iä! Iä! Cthulhu Fthagn! Ph'nglui mglw'nfah Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!*_

 

Cthulhu csak az alkalomra vár. Az alvó szörnyeteg ébredése után őrjöngő pusztítással tombolni fog évezredes tétlensége jutalmaként. Az ő eljövetele az elsők között lesz a pusztulást hozó események sorában.

 

És ha leszáll az éj, látom, hogy a sarkokban megbújó sötétség összesűrűsödik és lomhán felém vánszorog. Alaktalan csápcsökevényeivel felém nyúl és magához húzna, hogy a keblére ölelhessen. Hív, egyre csak hív magához és egyre kevesebb erővel tudok ellenállni neki. Végül bekebelez majd, de mielőtt ez megtörténhetne, egy golyóval véget vetek az ostromnak.

A Fekete Ember nem más, mint Nyarlathotep, a kúszó káosz egyik megtestesülése; az idióta, örök álomban tartott démonszultán, Azathoth prófétája.

 

*R’lyeh házában álmodva vár ránk a halott Cthulhu

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
